mickeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey's adventures of The Lion King
Mickey's Adventures of The Lion King is the first Mickey's Adventures film by Mickey Mouse Clubhouse And Friends. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Mickey's Adventures of The Lion King takes place in the Pride Lands, where a lion rules over the other animals as king. At the beginning of the film, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Daisy Duck, Donald Duck, Marshall the Dalmatian Pup and Rafiki, a mandrill shaman, anoints Simba, the newborn cub of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi, and presents him to a gathering of animals at Pride Rock. Meanwhile, Mufasa's younger brother, Scar and Mickey's old enemy Pete the cat, realizes that they are no longer their to the throne and plots to kill Simba and captures Mickey and his friends. Mufasa takes Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Daisy, Donald, Marshall and Simba around the Pride Lands, teaching him about the "Circle of Life", the delicate balance affecting all living things. Later, Scar tells Simba, Mickey and the others about the elephant graveyard, a place where Mufasa has warned them not to go. Simba asks his mother if he can go to the water-hole with his best friend, Nala (along with Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Daisy, Donald and Marshall). Their parents agree, but only if Mufasa's majordomo, the hornbill Zazu, goes with them. Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Daisy, Donald, Marshall, Simba and Nala elude Zazu's supervision and go to the graveyard instead. There, the cubs, Mickey and his friends are chased and attacked by Shenzi, Banzai and Ed, Scar's spotted hyenas and the Beagle Boys (Captain Pete's Bad Guys from Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeer) who try to kill and capture them, but are rescued by Mufasa, who was summoned by Zazu. Meanwhile, Scar and Pete gains the loyalty of the hyenas and the Beagle Boys by claiming that if they becomes king, they will "never go hungry and seeing Mickey and his frinds again." Plotting further, Scar and Pete join forces and gathers more hyenas forming an army. Some time later, Scar lures Simba, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Daisy, Donald and Marshall into a gorge for a "surprise from his father" then signals the hyenas and the Beagle Boys create a wildebeest stampede down into the gorge where Simba, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Daisy, Donald and Marshall are. Alerted by an insincerely dramatic Scar, Mufasa races to rescue Simba, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Daisy, Donald and Marshall from the stampede. He saves his son and Simba's friends but is left clinging to the edge of a cliff, which results in Scar flinging him into the stampede below, where he is buried into the some of the wildebeests' horns, hit the ground with extreme force, and finally trampled to death by the wildebeest. Scar convinces Simba that he was responsible for his own father's death, But Mickey and his friends thank that Simba didn mean to kill his father and recommends that he, Mickey and his friends flees the Pride Lands, never to return. To compound this, Scar once again sends the hyenas to kill Simba, but as Simba, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Daisy, Donald and Marshall reaches a thorny embankment, they let them escape, hurling threats that he will be killed and captured if ever seen again. Scar informs the pride that both Mufasa and Simba were killed in the stampede, and that he and Pete are assuming the throne as the closest of kings, later Pete sings "Petey's King of the Pride Lands" after that. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed tells Pete that Simba and his friends escaped Pete imagins that "We are the ones that killed Mufasa's" So Pete tells Shenzi, Banzai and Ed to go out and find them and spyed on them the three hyenas agree and went out. Meanwhile Marshall's friends from the PAW Patrol Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma and Skye arrive, they realize that they have landed in the property of the Beagle Boys and almost capture the Pups, however, they hear a roar from Scar, and so leave them alone. In the Elephant Graveyard, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma and Skye run into Nala who is being targeted by Kitten Catastrophe Crew and come to her aid. They follow Nala to Pride Rock where they ask the shaman Rafiki if they have the right qualities to go up against Scar. Right after Rafiki says they are not qualified, much to Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma and Skye's dismay, they are surrounded by Beagle Boys, other hyenas, Scar, and Pete. With some help from Nala, they manage to escape with their flesh still intact. Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma and Skye asks Nala if they have anyone else who may have the right qualities to become the new king of Pride Land. Nala mentions to them that only the son of Mufasa, the last king, could be qualified to go up against Scar, but she also tells them that he died when he was a cub. Because Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma and Skye and the others knew Simba, Mickey and his friends from their last journey, they tell her that their is alive and well, and so wander around the world of the Pride Lands to find them. Simba, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Daisy, Donald and Marshall collapses in a distant desert where they are found unconscious by reunion of Mickey's friends Timon and Pumbaa, a meerkat-warthog duo who raise Simba under their carefree "Hakuna Matata" lifestyle. When Simba has grown into a young adult he saves them from a hungry lioness who is revealed to be Nala (when she sees Mickey and his friends again when she was young) And Marshall sees Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma and Skye again they miss him so much. Simba shows Nala around his home and the two begin to fall in love. Nala then tells him that Pete and Scar's tyrannical reign has turned the Pride Lands into a barren wasteland; she demands that Simba must return and take his rightful place as king, but Simba refuses, still guilty about supposedly causing his father's death. Rafiki arrives and persuades Simba to return to the Pride Lands, aided by Mufasa's presence in the stars. After some advance from Rafiki and the ghost of his father, Simba, followed by Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Daisy, Donald, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa, returns home, but Shenzi, Banzai and Ed have to get to the Pride Lands before they do. Once back at Pride Rock, Simba (with Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Daisy, Donald, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Timon, Pumbaa and Nala) is horrified to see the condition of the Pride Lands. After seeing Scar strike his mother, Simba announces his return. In response, Simba confronts Scar and the truth about Mufasa's death which is revealed by an overly confident Scar who forces Simba over the edge of Pride Rock, just as a lighting bolt starts a fire below. As Simba dangles over the edge of Pride Rock, Scar whispers to Simba that he killed Mufasa. Enraged, Simba leaps up and pins Scar to the ground, forcing him to admit the truth to the pride. Shenzi, Banzai and Ed overhear Scar saids "We killed Mufasa". A raging battle then ensues between Pete, the Beagle Boys, the other hyenas and the lionesses, Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Daisy, Donald, Timon, and Pumbaa which results in Simba cornering Scar. In the midst of their fight, Marshall use his water cannon to put out fire, well because he's a fire pup. Then they distract the Beagle Boys and Scar tries to surreptitiously blame everything on Pete, the Beagle Boys and the other hyenas for, but Pete overhear his conversation with Simba and Pete thought Scar was his team. Simba orders Scar to flee the Pride Lands. Scar pretends to leave but turns to attack Simba, resulting in a final duel. Simba eventually triumphs over his uncle by flipping him and kicks him over a low cliff. Scar survives the fall but finds himself surrounded by Pete, the Beagle Boys and the other resentful hyenas. The other hyenas surround their traitorous fallen leader, and attack him and maul him to death, as flames rise around them. With Scar and the other hyenas gone, Pete and the Beagle Boys are banished in the Pride Lands, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed makes their escape from Mickey, Simba and their friends, and with the rightful king in place, the Pride Lands are restored which is turning green with life again. The film concludes with Mickey and his friends save Pride Rock and Rafiki presenting Simba and Nala's newborn cub into the air, thus continuing the Circle of Life. Trivia * Pete, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye and the Beagle Boys guest star in this movie. * Both Mickey Mouse and The Lion King were created by Disney. * Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma and Skye from the PAW Patrol made their first adventure debut * Kitten Catastrophe Crew makes a cameo appearance * Both Pete and Ed were voiced by Jim Cummings. * The story continues as Mickey and his friends will face Shenzi, Banzai and Ed again in Mickey's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride